Destined To Destroy
by Jikei
Summary: An old enemy returns, infesting the child of Daisuke Motamiya, controlling her as he had previously Ken IChijouji DISCONTINUED


Destined To Destroy  
  
  
  
Jyana Quesida  
  
Disclaimer - Most characters in this piece of fanfiction are not the property of me.  
  
Chapter One - Infestation  
  
He looked down at her, a glimmer of pride in his eyes. "That's my girl." He said, not removing his gaze from the small pink bundle held tightly in his arms. He held out a finger, and she gripped it tightly. "Jikei." He said quietly. "Mercy and Love."  
  
It wouldn't be long before Daisuke Motamiya could take his small bundle of joy home, and allow his parents and friends to see her, but he would pay for his bundle of joy, and both would spend parts of their lives in sorrow.  
  
His wife died giving birth to her first child.  
  
Years passed, and the two grew in a bond that they would forever share. When she was four however, and had her first day of school, the sorrow finally overtook her. Questions fluttered around her - What happened to your mommy? Is your daddy okay? Maybe that's why you're a tomboy? And that was partially true. She was quite the tomboy, her hair had never been longer than shoulder length, and she'd never worn a skirt before. She didn't really like playing with dolls, and she was one of the most athletic children in the class. According to the ways of a typical four year old - she was a boy.  
  
But that wasn't what hurt her the most. What hurt, was the first question - What happened to your mommy? She just told them that her mommy was very sick, and she never knew her. She didn't like the sound of the truth so much - She died when I was born. Her first day of school, she went home crying.  
  
"What happened, Jikei?" Daisuke asked, sitting down beside his broken- hearted daughter on her bed.  
  
"Mommy." She said, though it was muffled by her pillow, and sounded more like the incoherent language of a two year old.  
  
Daisuke understood her well, and brushed away a solitary tear, which had begun to trail down his cheek. "Jikei. Do you wanna go somewhere where we can talk about it?"  
  
"No." He made out, against some more incoherency.  
  
"Do you wanna go play with some of your friends?" He asked. He wasn't the only digidestined to have entered the world of parenthood - in fact; there was only one digidestined who hadn't yet enjoyed the birth of his own child, but in all actuality. He was still only a child himself.  
  
"No." Jikei sounded once again.  
  
"C'mon, Jikei. You're gonna make me cry too. You don't want Daddy to cry, do you?"  
  
"Not really." she said, picking her head up out of the pillow.  
  
"Then tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know."  
  
"All the other kids have a mommy and a daddy." She said, looking back down at her wet pillow.  
  
"Jikei. You have a daddy who loves you so very, very much, and you have all of his friends who love you almost as much as daddy does. C'mon. I have another friend for you to meet." Daisuke said, thinking of Veemon, the only one who hadn't seen Jikei since she was a small child.  
  
What Daisuke couldn't have perceived, was that danger was waiting for him, just inside the portal to the digital world, not in the digital world, yet not in the real world. The broken data of a virus type digimon was caught between both. This particular one had been defeated many times, and had since been banished from all worlds, so spent his time caught between the two he detested the most, waiting for weak prey. He had been able to do it before, and surely he could manage to inhibit another body.  
  
Daisuke, as well as Jikei, had moved into his room, where Daisuke was rummaging through his top drawer, looking for his digivice and a photo of Veemon - one in particular, where he had Jikei in his arms. He pulled out both - as he had suspected, the picture was underneath the digivice - and handed them to Jikei.  
  
"That's my friend, Jikei. The one we're going to go visit. And that's you. That was the last time he saw you. I'm just showing you so that you don't get scared when you see him. I was kind of scared when I saw my first digimon too."  
  
"Mh-hm. What's his name?" She asked, tears just coming out now to finish off this cycle.  
  
"His name's Veemon. Lets go." He said, picking her up and heading into his study, stopping in front of the computer.  
  
"Why aren't we going yet, daddy?"  
  
"We are. he doesn't live here. He lives in another world. But don't worry. You'll just think you're on vacation." Dai said, a grin on his face. "Hang on. Digiport Open!" He called - that ever-so-familiar call - and he, andhis daughter were pulled into the portal.  
  
Foir what would only seem like a moment to Daisuke and Jikei, was long enough for that defeated virus to infest one of them, but which one? He pondered this in his mind, and flashing back to him were images of the past, and that man looked so familiar. Daisuke Motamiya. The boy who brought about his downfall, and rescued his friends from his illusions. He still pondered why they hadn't worked on him, and he still wanted his revenge. But who was that little red-haired girl tucked under his arm? He decided it best not to discover now. Yeah. Less talk, more action, the bytes of data flung themselves forward, and into the system, of Jikei Motamiya, not knowing what havoc could be wrought after some time passed.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Jyana: Well?! How was it? I know it's my first piece in a while, but I'm having some serious writers block. that and I was just at camp for quite some time. As Always, R&R. The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I post the next chapter! 


End file.
